Summer Break
by Nanashichan
Summary: Well, i edited this story a bit and changed a few things. Warnings still include HxD, some angst, sap, and own charac. insertion. Other than that, enjoy! FINISHED
1. Family and Friends

Summer Break  
  
  
  
Ohayo minna! I'm back and this is just something that Saka-chan and I had been talking about so I decided to actually try it. The end result: a Harry Potter fic. This would be my first one and only one that I've written that doesn't involve Gundam Wing and since the only HP fics that I've really ever seen are HarryxDraco and RonxHermione I decided to try HxD. I've read the books AND seen the movie so I should have some clue as to the details but if they are off so be it, I 1) either wrote it that way on purpose or 2) forgot what really happened and wrote it the way I wanted it and couldn't care what was the real scene. *nod and grins* Just a small warning so no flames. Other than that, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but to J.K. Rowling. Story plot is mine though and there should be sap, slash, and some angst (not much and that's normal for me. Ppl who've read my stuff know that!). Oh and I also used my character, Rai, from my GW fics so just take note of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Family and Friends  
  
  
  
"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Professor Maxwell spoke up as Harry began to follow Ron and Hermione out of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Nodding Harry told his two friends that he would catch up with them and turned to his sixth new professor for the Dark Arts class. "Yes Professor?"  
  
The brown-haired professor smiled reassuringly at Harry and perched himself on his desk, motioned for Harry to take the seat in the front row. "I've just spoken to Albus and we somehow got into a conversation about the muggles that you are staying with."  
  
"The Dursleys?" Harry questioned. "What about them?"  
  
"Well, as I understand, they've been treating you a little on . . . the poor side. Is that correct?" A flash of non-approval danced in Professor Maxwell's silver-blue depths.  
  
Harry winced slightly. "Err. . .yeah. Why?"  
  
"As you know, there will be a major Defense Against the Dark Arts exam for students wanting to enter Advanced DADA their seventh year and for you that'll be this next year, correct?" The young teacher asked, a mysterious tone in his voice.  
  
Mutely Harry gave his agreement, now worried that he was again in trouble. "Have I done something wrong professor?"  
  
To his surprise Professor Maxwell chuckled. "Oh no. Not at all. It just that, I've decided that it may do you good to have a little extra help from me and if you would like I could accompany you this summer to the Dursleys. You know, kill two birds with one stone."  
  
Finally Harry realized what his teacher was trying to indicate. He grinned, happy that this summer the Dursleys would have to act civilized to him. "That would be greatly appreciated Professor Maxwell. Have the Dursleys been notified?"  
  
"Of course but I don't think they objected since they didn't send an owl back." The gleam in his eyes told Harry that he knew exactly why the Dursleys had not responded. They didn't know how nor did they want to use anything that involved magic.  
  
"Then I thank you professor."  
  
"No problem but just one last thing." The wizard said as Harry made to leave. "You should address me as Rai when we get to your house. After all, we aren't in school and truthfully being called Professor Maxwell makes me feel so old. I am the same age as you after all." Rai Maxwell had been in the same year as Harry the previous term and had play Quidditch with Harry by taking Wood's role as keeper after he had left. Although last year he had graduated early and immediately asked Dumbledore for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Seemingly, the headmaster and Professor Maxwell went a long way back and he had consented and allowed him to begin teaching the next year.  
  
Smiling Harry nodded. "Will do. Thank you again."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow in class then." The American professor motioned for him to hurry to lunch and made good his own leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the school year had flown by quickly and before Harry knew it, he had boarded the Hogwarts Express and was on his way back to the muggle world. Although this time, instead of the normal three people in his compartment, there were four. Professor Maxwell was sitting politely beside Hermione and discussing various aspects of Hogwarts and the Dark Arts while their friend shared her own knowledge from all the books she had read.  
  
"Well, here's our stop." Rai remarked cheerfully as he produced his wand. With a wave he reduced the size of all their luggage and the four clambered out of the train.  
  
They spotted Mr. And Mrs. Weasley almost immediately and the small group hurried over to greet them.  
  
"Did everyone have a good term?" Mr. Weasley asked as Mrs. Weasley continued to search for the rest of the Weasley children.  
  
Ron nodded. "Oh and this is Professor Maxwell. He was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You may just call me Rai." Rai said offering his hand, which Mr. Weasley took.  
  
"The pleasure is mine and Arthur if you please." Mr. Weasley paused momentarily as if to consider something. "Although, not to sound rude, but I've never heard of a Hogwarts teacher ever leaving the school during any time."  
  
The silver-blue eyed boy laughed slightly. "That's true but I'm here to help Harry with his Dark Arts work. Just a little extra training and some time to straighten things up with his family. Oh and before I forget, I had shrunk Ron's trunk so that it's easier for him to carry, hope you don't mind but the effect should wear off in about an two hours."  
  
"Not at all. It'll just make packing everything into the car a lot easier." Ron's father grinned as the rest of his family rejoined the small group. "Rai I would like you to meet my wife Molly and I'm sure you know my children, Fred, George, and Ginny, from school. Molly this is Professor Maxwell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He's staying with Harry to help him in his studies this summer."  
  
"It's good to meet you Mrs. Weasley and of course I remember Fred, George, and Ginny." Professor Maxwell winked at the twins and they grinned right back. With Rai they had been able to get away with more than enough pranks since the professor hadn't seemed to mind as long as the effects of their jokes had been cured before the rest of the staff caught wind of it.  
  
"Very nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I really wish that I could stay and chat for a bit but we should really begin to head back to our house so all the children could unpack."  
  
"I understand. It was very nice to meet both of you. I hope we can speak again soon."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded with a bright smile. "If you would like you could join Harry in his visit with us during the end of the holidays. I wouldn't mind having someone who could teach me a few tricks with degnoming my back yard."  
  
Rai chuckled. "I would love that. Then I suppose I'll see everyone in about six weeks." Harry, Rai, and Hermione turned to leave as the trio waved cheerfully at the red-haired family. "So where is your family? I don't want to leave you here by yourself."  
  
Hermione glanced around the train station before pointing to the far end. "There they are." She gave her farewells to the two remaining boys and ran over to her parents, leaving Rai and Harry to find their ride.  
  
Harry swept his gaze across the platform and spotted Uncle Vernon scowling at him and waiting impatiently. The stocky man seemed to freeze when he saw Rai follow Harry toward him. Obviously he had thought that the owl from Professor Maxwell had been a joke.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley." Rai said politely as he could and offered his hand.  
  
The purple-faced man transferred his glare between Harry and Professor Maxwell but was too scared to comment rudely. Instead he only glanced at the wizard's hand apprehensively. After a moment, Rai dropped his offered greeting and shrugged. "I'm Harry's Dark Arts (at these words Mr. Dursley flinched.) teacher from Hogwarts and I'll be staying here for the summer to guide Harry through some of his training as stated in the owl that I had sent. Well, shall we be going? I'd like to be able to set up my things and maybe fly a few laps before dinner."  
  
Mr. Dursley choked at all the references to magic and muttered something under his breath. With another glare, Harry's bulky uncle led them off the platform and to his car. Rai grinned and winked to Harry as they took their seats in the back with Hedwig and they left the train station behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It already been three weeks into the summer holidays and there was still no complaint lodged by the Dursleys. Instead, every time that either Harry or Rai entered a room, they would quickly shuffle out, Dudley with his hands protectively covering his bottom.  
  
Preferring to eat without the presence of the Dursleys, both wizards would wander down to the kitchen around eight every night, after countless books and spells, and Rai would wave his wand and prepare a meal for them both. Tonight, the young professor seemed to be cooking lamb chops and making ice- cold pumpkin juice.  
  
"At the rate we're going, I believe that you'll be flying through all of your exams. You would be a very good Auror if you weren't already set on playing Quidditch." Rai chuckled lightly and went back to prodding the lamb chops in the frying pan.  
  
Harry blushed faintly at the comment. "I'm starting to think that I should become an Auror. You're not the only DADA professor that's told me that."  
  
"Oh? Don't tell me. Moody?"  
  
Smiling in shock at Rai's guess, Harry nodded.  
  
Rai grinned. "Then you've got to be the best to get a complement like that from Moody. Although I couldn't bear seeing England being deprived of a seeker like you."  
  
Shaking his head, the ebony-haired boy laughed. "That would be tragic." He said jokingly. "Although I don't really think that I want to be an Auror even if I am good at it. I think I've dealt with enough Dark wizards already."  
  
The silver-blue eyed wizard nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm. Yes, that is true. Just make sure you send me tickets to all your matches. I don't want to miss any game of someone that I once played with. Just think of what people would say when I tell them that I actually had the privilege of playing Quidditch with Harry Potter."  
  
Flushing, Harry embarrassedly looked at his professor. At his look, Rai chuckled. "Aw, don't worry I won't embarrass you too much. Just make sure you can somehow help me get my hands on some of those tickets."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course. What are friends for?"  
  
Grinning, Rai announced that dinner was ready and magically set the table and the two boys chatted happily about Quidditch, just like they had done when they had played the sport together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rai. . .Rai! Wake up!"  
  
Blearily, the boy blinked open silver-blue orbs and gazed up at the face of Harry Potter. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"There's an owl. It's from Malfoy. He's in trouble!" Harry whispered quietly.  
  
Rai was fully awake now. "Let me see it." He held out his hand and unfolded the grubby piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
I know that this may not interest you considering how everything has gone on between us since the first time we met but I really need your help Harry. I don't have time to explain now but my father and Voldemort are after me and I don't know what else to do. Right now I'm hiding in the Forbidden Forest since it is the only place that I may be safe. So if you can find it in your heart, I will be waiting. I'm begging you, please help me.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Setting down the letter, Rai frowned. "I believe that we should go retrieve him. He does sound like he's in trouble but of course this can also be a trap. It's up to you Harry. We either risk it and find him or play it safe and if he dies, he dies."  
  
"I. . ." Harry shook his head. "We have to help him. Even if it is a trap. I wouldn't be able to face myself if he did get killed no matter how much we've fought in the past six years."  
  
Nodding, Rai stood. "Then it's settled. Go change into your robes and grab your broom. I'll be waiting outside."  
  
The brown-haired professor waited until Harry had left the room before setting to his own preparations.  
  
"Accio wand!" His wand flew across the room and straight into his outstretched palm. Pointing the tip at his chest Rai muttered a spell and immediately his robes appeared over his nightclothes. Next he whispered "Accio Firebolt!" and his own broom came zooming into his hands. Satisfied that he was ready, Rai apparated with a quiet pop and the bedroom was left empty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is that dumb git?" Harry scowled as they tumbled through yet another tangle of bushes.  
  
Sighing Rai shrugged. "This is an enormous forest Harry. Draco could be anywhere."  
  
The two boys had been searching for two hours already and all they had managed to locate was an angry minotaur. Both Harry and Rai were tired and sweaty but neither was willing to give up the seemingly hopeless search.  
  
Rai froze, wand raised as a shuffling in the bushes ahead of them caught his ear. "There's something there." He murmured softly to the boy beside him. Harry immediately brought up his wand arm and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Stupefy!" Rai yelled as the creature stumbled onto the path. It fell with a dull thump and hurriedly, Rai rushed over to examine the beast. "Err. . .uh oh. . ."  
  
"What is it Rai?" Harry came up behind his friend. "Umm. . .maybe that wasn't what he meant when he asked us to save him." They were both gazing down at the still form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly as he heard Rai mumble something distinctly close to "The dumb git deserved it." before the spell was removed and they helped the blonde to his feet.  
  
"God damnit Potter! If you wanted me dead you could have just left me here instead of going out of your way to kill me." Draco snarled, clutching his head.  
  
"Oh, come off it Malfoy." Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to move down the path, supporting the Slytherin on his shoulders and Rai in front guiding him. Luckily, Draco seemed to be too tired to complain about anything and allowed the emerald-eyed Gryffindor to lead him out of the forest.  
  
Clearing the dense cover of foreboding trees Rai mounted his broomstick and waited patiently for Harry and Draco to situate themselves on the Firebolt before kicking lightly into the air. Silently, the group of three boys hurriedly made their way back to the brightly lit street of Privet Drive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You expect me to live with MUGGLES!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed loudly. They had made it safely back to the Dursley's house and Harry had made the mistake of announcing to the blonde boy that they were staying with muggles.  
  
"Silentium!" Rai whispered furiously effectively sealing the unending stream of complaints from the Slytherin. "Now listen. You either keep quiet about housing with the Dursleys or you go back to the Forbidden Forest." At Draco's panicked look, Rai nodded. "As I thought. Now while you're here you will be permitted to perform magic but only because you are under my supervision. Try anything that goes against the rules and you'll be in front of the Ministry before you can say Experillamus. Understood?" Draco nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to remove the spell. Yell again and you will regret it."  
  
Draco moved his jaw slightly when the spell was removed. "Fine I will stay here but as you can see I'm not in the cleanest state and I don't have any of my belongings."  
  
"I can loan you something of mine. We should be about the same size." Harry muttered, digging through his trunk.  
  
"I. . ." The pale boy shut his mouth with a glare from his professor. "Thank you."  
  
The emerald-eyed boy showed Draco to the bathroom and quietly returned to the room.  
  
"You stay here and wait for him. I'll go and quickly make something for us to eat." Rai vanished the next moment leaving Harry to sit and contemplate their current situation.  
  
/Why was I so worried about Malfoy in the first place? I mean he would deserve everything that happened to him in that forest./ Sighing, the ebony- haired boy rolled onto his side on his bed. /And why can't I just hate him and not get so confused when he's around?!/ A small voice in his head whispered the answer but he pushed that thought away. /There's no way in hell I could actually be in love with that git!/  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, the silver-blonde haired boy had placed a silencing charm around the bathroom before starting up the shower. Stepping in under the hot spray, Draco allowed it to wash away the filth and grim from a week of wandering in the Forbidden Forest. After half an hour, Draco reluctantly climbed out of the shower and promptly dried himself off with a towel he had found on the towel rack beside the sink. Pulling on the loaned pajamas, Draco couldn't help but catch the faint scent of rain and vanilla. /Harry. . ./ He had never admitted it out loud but Draco Malfoy had known that he was deeply attracted to the Boy-That- Lived since they had first met in Diagon Alley. /That's also the reason why I'm running for my life now but it's worth it./  
  
Closing his silver eyes, Draco replayed the events before he had run away from the Malfoy Manor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Draco sighed as he stared into the vast darkness of the evening sky. It hadn't been too long since the last term was over and already conflicts were rising between himself and his father. It was, as usual, about him becoming a Death Eater. While most people would think that Draco Malfoy would jump at the chance to serve Voldemort, they couldn't be more wrong. True, the platinum-haired Slytherin had wanted to become a part of the Dark Lord's army at one point but ever since the first time he had set foot in Hogwarts and met Harry doubts had been filling his mind.  
  
Releasing another troubled breath, Draco closed his eyes in thoughts of the ebony-haired, emerald-eyed Gryffindor seeker that had changed his entire view of the world. Before he had met Harry, nothing held any interest to him and the only way he had survived was continuously forcing himself to perfect in the dark arts but now. . .Whenever Draco passed Harry there was a deep want to take the boy in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him but he had no idea how the other boy would react so Draco pushed him away. Insulting the other every chance he got and every time it only dug deeper into the wound in his heart. "Can't you see that I love you Harry Potter?" He whispered.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Draco jumped at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
/Oh shit!/ The silver-haired boy thought to himself as he climbed to his feet. It was too late to deny the fact now. So he said the only thing he could think of. "You heard me. I love Harry and to add to that I don't want to become a damn Death Eater either." Inside he thanked the gods that he was able to keep his voice steady.  
  
Lucius advanced on his son. "You ungrateful little son of a bitch! I raised you and taught you everything I could so that you can serve Lord Voldemort and this is how you repay us. By falling in love with the boy who had caused his Lordship so much pain. You just wait young man, wait until I notify the Dark Lord about your behavior." With that, Draco's father stormed out of the room. He heard the lock click shut and Draco was left standing on the balcony trembling all over and only one thought came to mind. /Run!/  
  
Someone up there must have favored him because luckily Lucius had forgotten that Draco was able to apparate. So grabbing a few belongings and allowing his owl to fly into the night, the young Slytherin cast one last look around his bedroom and disappeared from sight.  
  
Ever since then, everything went down hill. The silver-eyed wizard had set off to the Forbidden Forest and Draco had to live off of the various things that his owl was able to bring back. Though when he had a near miss encounter with a giant spider the platinum-haired boy had given up. Finding his owl, he sent a letter of help to the first person that came to mind and that just happened to be Harry Potter. No matter how much Draco did not want the other boy to see him in his ragged state, there was no way that he could survive any longer in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Draco had been overjoyed when Harry had arrived but a bit disappointed that he wasn't alone. There was a real shock when Professor Maxwell had accidentally stunned him and while he had scowled on the outside and blamed it on the Gryffindor, Draco felt like dancing when Harry wrapped an arm around him to help him limp out of the trees. All his wishes seemed to come true when he was permitted to encircle Harry in his embrace and bury his nose into the delicate neck as they flew into the night. All in all, it had ended happily and now he was dressed in clothing that carried the sweet scent of Harry and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Placing the last of the buttered crackers on the plate, Rai carefully balanced it along with the teapot, cups, and another plate with turkey sandwiches on his arms. Making his way up the stairs, he opened the door with a minor spell and entered the dimly lit room. Harry sat silently on his bed, eyes dazed and staring into space, obviously in deep thought.  
  
Rai cleared his throat softly and the other occupant of the room started with a gasp. "Sorry for startling you. Draco out yet?"  
  
"I'm right here." A voice behind him answered.  
  
The teacher turned and nodded. "Sit down and I'll pass everything out." A few minutes later, the three boys sat in the uncomfortable silence of the room, chewing their food slowly.  
  
After they had cleared all the plates away, Draco spoke. "So where do I sleep?"  
  
"Err. . ." Rai glanced around the small room. "Not the floor obviously since I've already set up on it and there's no way both of us can sleep down here." All of them eyed each other warily. "Well, I guess that would leave you to share a bed with Harry."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted at the same time.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you two want to wake the Dursleys? There's just no other way. We can't have him sleeping on the couch because your Aunt or Uncle might try to murder him in the middle of the night so this is the only option. I'm sure both of you can be adult about this." A bit of his authority as a professor entered his voice and the other two didn't bother to argue. "Good. Then it's settled. Sleep well."  
  
Quickly, Rai slipped into his sleeping bag and fell into a light sleep leaving the two boys to stare at each other. After several minutes, Harry stood. "Well, I suppose that we get to bed. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Pushing aside his nervous thought, Harry settled under the covers and stiffened when Draco slid in beside him. Uneasily, the two boys fell into the land of dreams both unaware of how much the other longed to hold him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As usual, Rai was the first to wake. Stretching and yawning, the wizard stood and glanced toward Harry's bed. He snickered softly at the sight before him.  
  
Somewhere during the night, Draco and Harry had drifted together and had pulled the other into his embrace. Their legs were tangled together in the sheets and Harry had his head nestled against Draco's shoulder while the silver-eyed boy had buried his nose in Harry's ebony hair. Together they made a cute sight and Rai didn't dare wake them. /You'd think those two would get a clue. I swear everyone at Hogwarts know that those two like each other. They're the only dense ones./ Shaking his head, Rai magicked his needed items into the bathroom and quietly exited the bedroom to shower and start preparing their breakfast.  
  
Not long after the silver-blue eyed boy had exited the room, Draco opened his eyes only to find that the other occupant of the bed was snuggled against him. Shocked at first, the only thing Draco could do was blink stupidly down at Harry and then realization dawned on him. He had the ebony- haired Gryffindor in his arms and it wasn't by force and they were both nestled under the covers together. /Oh my. . .I can't believe that this is actually happening. I mean of course Harry is asleep but still. . .he knew that I was the one next to him and he still hugged me during the night./ Sighing, soft solver eyes swept across the features of the angelic boy next to him. /Just for now. I just want to let the world be perfect for now./ Closing his eyes, Draco once again fell into a comfortable sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A loud scream sounded from Harry's room causing Rai to drop the kettle that he was holding, boiling water splashing across the floor. "Shit!" Ignoring the mess, the professor hurriedly made his way up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the room, Rai wasn't sure whether to laugh or get angry so he settled for raising an eyebrow questioningly. Harry was on the floor howling with laughter while Draco had settled for smirking down at the Gryffindor. In front of them stood a rather large and ugly pig.  
  
"Err. . .I probably shouldn't ask but what happened here?" The silver-blue eyed boy asked cautiously.  
  
"He. . .he. . ." Harry fell into another bout of laughter.  
  
Draco shook his head but his grin widened as he watched Harry who now had tears streaming down his face. "That, professor, is Dudley."  
  
"WHAT?!" Rai stared wide-eyed at the frightened pig, which he now noticed was also covered in a sticky black substance.  
  
"He tried to pour that stuff on us while we were sleeping and I had woken to see him standing over us so I reacted and transfigured him into a pig." Draco shrugged. "Seems to fit him anyway."  
  
Harry had finally managed to calm down and proceeded to wipe the tears from his face. "It really wasn't Draco's fault. Dudley asked for it, sneaking up on us like that."  
  
/He called him Draco!/ Rai noted absently to himself and eyed the silver- haired boy beside him. Draco shifted slightly and Rai thought he caught a hint of a blush on the other's cheeks. "Hmm. . .I see. Let's just remove the spell though before his parents discover this happened and make a big fuss about it."  
  
Moving toward the cowering pig, Rai made to grab it and pull it out of the room but Dudley only ran from him. "I do not need this." He muttered to himself. Pointing his wand, Rai incanted. "Stupefy." Immediately Dudley fell to his side and the three wizards dragged him out of the room and into his own. "Alright. Now just put him in the bed." The three boys pushed Dudley onto the bed and stood back, panting from the weight. Raising his wand, the professor swung it in a low arch and held out his hand. A small flask of Mandrake Powder appeared in mid air. Taking it he forced the pig's mouth open and poured the medicine into Dudley's mouth.  
  
They watched as the animal slowly transformed back into a human and once Dudley was back in his original form, Rai put him to sleep before removing the stunning spell. "Now let's get out of here before Harry's aunt and uncle go ballistic."  
  
  
  
  
  
T. B. C. . .maybe. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think and if the fics okay then I'll continue it just remember it's my first HP fic. Thanks. 


	2. Field Trip Discoveries

Chapter Two: Field Trip Discoveries  
  
  
  
Yay! It looks like I'm continuing this story after all. Thanks bunches for all the reviews that I got. Especially from Loverwren, Tilly, and a whole buncha other people. Sorry, I'll try to give credit to everyone but I don't have that long to work on this story so I have to hurry. Maybe when I get a chance to update, I'll finish posting everyone's names. Until then, you know who you are that reviews and thanks again!  
  
  
  
The same warnings go for this chapter as the last. (I dun wanna repeat them. If anyone really wants to know check chapter one.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Field Trip Discoveries  
  
  
  
"Thank the heavens we are out of there!" Draco mumbled as they waited on the front lawn of the Dursley's house.  
  
"Are you positive that the Weasley's are alright with Draco coming to their house?" Harry whispered to Rai when he was sure that their companion wouldn't overhear him.  
  
Rai nodded. "I talked to them and explained the situation. They understand what has happened. Although they are a little curious as to why Lucius had made to kill Draco in the first place."  
  
"I hate to say it but I'm curious too. I had always thought that Draco's father treasured Malfoy." Harry answered with a frown.  
  
"Well, he'll tell us when he is ready." Pausing, Rai focused his gaze down the street. "Ah, there they are."  
  
Around the corner came an old Ford. In the driver's seat was Mr. Weasley and as usual Fred, George, and Ron were accompanying him. Cheerful greetings were exchanged as they loaded their luggage except for when the Weasley's took note of Draco. Mr. Weasley attempted to be polite and spoke to the Slytherin but the three Weasley sons refused to even look at Draco.  
  
Glancing at Ron, Fred, and George disapprovingly, Rai sighed and turned to Mr. Weasley. "Maybe Draco and I should fly to the Barrow on our own."  
  
Regretfully, Mr. Weasley agreed and Rai removed his broom from the Ford, calling for Draco. "We're going fly there ourselves. The car's too crowded and I think Harry would like to stay with the Weasleys."  
  
Draco nodded and gave no argument. Quietly he climbed up behind the professor and with a final word of parting, Rai kicked gently into the air and the two boys disappeared into the clouds.  
  
When the sight of the street below vanished behind a thin blanket of white, Rai dared to speak to Draco. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine." Replied the blonde coldly but one glance behind him told Rai that Draco was not fine.  
  
"Don't lie to me Draco." He turned his attention back to the skies before them. "You've been acting withdrawn ever since we woke this morning. What's wrong? Remember Draco, I'm your teacher now and you can trust me with secrets if need be. Hell, you could have even trusted me when I was just a student but you have always been cold towards me."  
  
The silver-eyed boy remained silent. /I don't know why but I do trust him. He did help rescue me after all and he has been nice the past few weeks that we've been here./ "I-I really don't know how to say this."  
  
"Just say it Draco. It may seem hard but after you do get it off your chest it'll feel a lot better. Not to mention if this problem arises again you'll have someone to speak with." Rai said, trying to reassure the Slytherin.  
  
Sighing, Draco mumbled something but the wind swept it away before Rai could here the spoken words.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said. . ." He took a deep breath. "That I think that I love Harry."  
  
To Draco's surprise, Rai chuckled. The Slytherin had thought that the professor would become angry at the least.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Rai shook his head. "It's just that it took you long enough to figure it out Draco."  
  
"What?!" The blonde seemed absolutely shocked at his professor's reaction.  
  
"Just like I said, I swear that you and Harry are the only two dense enough not to have already figured out that you like each other. For god's sake, the rest of Hogwarts has already guessed." Replied Rai with a roll of his eyes as he steered the boom to face at a slight angle towards the earth. They were almost at the Burrow.  
  
Draco was quiet for a long moment before he finally spoke, albeit softly. "Did you really mean it?"  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"  
  
"That Harry likes me too." Asked the blonde almost timidly.  
  
Nodding, Rai smiled back at the other boy. "Of course I mean it. I would never lie about something like this. Besides you are actually nicer than I thought you were Draco even if you don't show it all the time. I think that you and Harry would do well together."  
  
Slowly a grin spread across Draco's face and his silver eyes shone. "Thanks Rai." His face suddenly fell. "How am I supposed to approach him about this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something and I'm here to help if you need it. We can continue this conversation later if you wish." Gently their feet touched the ground and the two wizards climbed off the broom to be greeted by Molly Weasley. Rai spared one glance at Draco who nodded in acceptance to the help. He smiled and focused his attention now on the woman before them. "Thanks for having us Mrs. Weasley. As I told you Draco Malfoy would be accompanying Harry and I."  
  
At this, Molly turned to the blonde Slytherin but her face held kindness instead of the scathe that Draco had expected. "Welcome dear. You can stay as long as you need to and you are always invited back if things don't work out at home."  
  
Surprised, Draco could only nod. /Why is she so nice to me after all the things that I've said to Weasley?/ Wondered, Draco and immediately he felt that he could trust and like Ron's mother. Offering a smile, Draco politely followed Mrs. Weasley and Rai into the Burrow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinner that night was definitely different for everyone. While the Weasleys were not used to having a member of the Malfoy family at their table, they tried to treat Draco courteously, well all except for this twins who had chosen to continue ignoring the Slytherin. Harry sat chatting cheerfully to both Ron and Draco, much to the puzzlement the blonde but he was glad that Harry had seemed to put their past differences behind them. As for Rai, he was still trying to get used to eating with such a large number of people at the table that weren't his classmates or other professors. Laughing at a joke George had told, Rai's eyes shone happily as he ate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After dinner, Rai found himself sitting on the bed in the room that he had to share with Draco. He was skimming through yet another dark arts book when there came a knock at the door. "Come in." Shutting the thick volume, Rai looked up in time to see Harry shut the door behind him. "Oh, hello Harry? What is it?"  
  
Nervously, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor met Rai's gaze. "Can I talk to you Rai?"  
  
"Sure." He motioned for Harry to take the desk chair while he leaned against the wall behind the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know where to begin and I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will be angry with me."  
  
"Listen Harry." Rai said with concern. "I won't get mad at you. First off, you're a friend and second, I'm your professor. Either way I go I can't stay mad at you. So please just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"You're not going to like this but. . ." Taking a deep breath, Harry blurted out his problem. "IthinkIlikeDraco."  
  
For a moment the room was silent and Harry watched Rai fearfully. Imagine his surprise when the professor's face split into a large grin. "This is perfect." Rai murmured to himself as he began to plan completely forgetting that Harry was still seated across from him.  
  
"Err. . .Rai? You're not mad are you?" Harry asked hesitantly, bringing Rai's focus back to him.  
  
Rai shook his head and smiled. "Far from it. I think you guys would make a great couple. When are you gonna ask him?"  
  
Harry blushed and suddenly his hands became very fascinating. "I hadn't planned to tell him at all. I mean I don't think that he even likes me at all."  
  
Rai couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. /You'd be surprised Harry./ His eyes shone as he spoke. "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions Harry. Why don't you just talk to him? I don't mean ask him out or anything. Just as friends. Maybe if you two got past throwing insults at each other and actually spoke to the other, you may find that he returns your feelings."  
  
The black-haired boy sat in contemplation for a brief second before smiling and nodding. "I'll try. Thanks a lot Rai."  
  
"No problem." Rai checked his bedside clock. "Why don't you go to bed Harry? It's already past midnight in muggle time."  
  
Yawning, Harry stood. "Good night then."  
  
"Good night Harry." Rai watched as Harry opened the door to his room and he smiled. /Those two are truly meant for the other. I wonder how Albus, hell the whole of Hogwarts, will act if Harry and Draco do end up dating by the beginning of next term./ Shaking his head, Rai reopened his book, the wizard once again set to taking notes for the upcoming lessons but he couldn't help the slight tugging at his lips as his mind kept drifting to the Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin.  
  
  
  
  
  
T. B. C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I did continue this story after all. Hopefully the second chapter is as good as the first even though it's not as long. I'll try to put up the next chapter soon but I'm swamped with graduation at the moment and a huge senior workload of homework. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. ^_^ 


	3. Trickery to Truth

Chapter Three: Trickery for Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that it took so long for this to come out but my family and I just got home from a vacation to Disney World and I didn't have net access there so this is about a week late. Nevertheless it's here and ready to go. Same warnings as before people. This'll be the last chapter for Summer Break unless I decide to redo it since I really don't like the ending but we'll see. Anyway have fun with this chapter and tell me what you think. (And I know the ending sucks so if you think so to please don't bother to leave a review that tells me something that I already know.) Other than that, thanks and enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Trickery for Truth  
  
  
  
It was the third night since Harry, Draco, and Rai had arrived at the Burrow but only one of the three slept peacefully.  
  
Draco sighed as he pushed back the covers to his bed and stood. Padding lightly to the door, the blonde made sure that he didn't wake Rai as he stepped out into the darkened hallway. Making his way silently down the stairs and into the living room, Draco checked the muggle clock and sighed again when he noticed that it read four thirty in the morning. /What the hell am I doing up this early?/ He rolled his eyes. /You know perfectly well why. You've gotten used to having Harry with you and you can't sleep without him./  
  
Deep in thoughts about the raven-haired Gryffindor, Draco didn't notice that he had exited the house until the cool night air wrapped around him. Closing his eyes, Draco leaned against the wall of the house having decided to remain outside just for a bit longer. It would have been no use returning to his bed anyway without having Harry there with him.  
  
Unbeknownst to Draco there was already someone else out in the shadows of the porch and ironically it was the one person that now occupied Draco's thoughts, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry on the other hand had not missed the arrival of the Slytherin. He studied Draco for a few moments before hesitantly moving out of the shadows. "Malfoy?" Harry waited for the blonde to notice him before continuing. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Slowly Draco opened his eyes and turned to Harry, his breath catching at the sight of the other boy silhouetted in the moonlight. "I couldn't sleep. Why are you out here?"  
  
"Same. Couldn't sleep." Harry didn't add that it was because he missed the warmth of the Slytherin.  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Draco spoke again. "You know? The Weasleys are very nice."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise but mutely nodded. "I seriously don't know what I would do without having them caring for me." Admitted the emerald-eyed Seeker.  
  
Draco sighed. "You're lucky you know. You'll always have somewhere to go after you graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"So do you. You're going to be a Death Eater after all. I'm sure Voldemort will take care of you." Answered Harry bitterly, slumping down on the porch swing.  
  
Taking the seat beside Harry, Draco frowned. "Actually, I don't think that'll happen anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leaning back in the chair Draco eyed Harry as if considering whether or not to reveal the real reason why he was there. /I can't tell him I love him. I don't even know if we're friends./ "Me becoming a Death Eater. Why do you think I'm here Potter? It's not exactly my picture of a vacation. I had told my father that I didn't want to be a servant of the Dark lord and he basically threatened to have Voldemort kill me."  
  
"I-" Harry stared at Draco with amazement in his eyes. "I-Draco. I'm sorry. I just never expected that out of you."  
  
Draco almost smiled when Harry called him by his first name but managed to keep his expression neutral. "Don't worry about it. If I were you I probably wouldn't have expected that from me either." He paused and took a deep breath, casting a small glance in Harry's direction. "I am sorry Harry."  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked up startled to hear Draco apologize for something. "About what?"  
  
"The way that I've treated you and your friends these past years. I'm sorry."  
  
The sincerity in Draco's voice made Harry seriously consider the apology. "Look at me and say that Draco. Then I'll believe you."  
  
Raising his head, silver locked with emerald. "I'm sorry." He watched as Harry studied his face carefully and his heart skipped a beat as a brilliant smile crossed the Gryffindor's face.  
  
"Thank you Draco. That means a lot to me." Smiling Harry turned his gaze to the stars.  
  
This time the silence that came over them was comforting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the house Rai had also awoken when he had heard Draco exit the room. Worried about what the Slytherin was up to at this time at night, Rai mumbled a few curses as he swept aside his blankets and stood. Not bothering with robes or slippers, the young professor waited a few minutes before following Draco downstairs.  
  
Checking the large grandfather clock that stood in the living room, Rai paused. /I think I have definitely lost it to get up at four thirty in the morning./ Shaking his head, the wintry-eyed wizard silently crept to the window. Pulling back the curtains just slightly, one silver-blue eye peeked out from behind the drapes as Rai listened intently through the partially opened glass.  
  
After what seemed like only a few moments, but had actually been half an hour, Rai moved away from the window with a smile on his young face. /Perfect. Now that they've solved their problems, time to get them together. Now how to do it?/ Lost in his thoughts of scheming, the Dark Arts professor slowly ventured back up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When morning came, Rai found himself lying haphazardly across his bed, in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in last night while he was running plans through his mind. He grinned when he remembered that he had finally come up with something that seemed functional and in good spirits, Rai dressed and made his way down to breakfast.  
  
After their morning meal, Rai pulled both Harry and Draco back to his bedroom to speak with them. "Alright. This will be my final lesson before we return to Hogwarts next week. I shall be teaching you a Binding Charm Harry. As for you Draco, this charm is in need for another person so you are to be the volunteer." He glanced sharply at Slytherin. "Consider this your payment to us for rescuing you Draco."  
  
At this, Draco couldn't argue and Rai continued, pleased that his plan was working. "This charm was used to bind together the minions of the Dark Lord and their enemies so that Voldemort could gain information without trouble. I shall teach you the spell for this charm but you will have to perform it yourself, Harry. I assure you that this is not fatal in any way but it requires some strength in magic to perform. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry nodded and Rai began to teach him the proper pronunciation of the spell. Draco remained silent. Even though Rai had not elaborated on some of the other outcomes of the charm, the blonde knew perfectly well what they were. The charm would not only allow Harry to read his thoughts but his feelings and he was frightened of what the Gryffindor would discover but he could not go against the orders of a professor. So steeling his mind, Draco braced himself as Harry started the incantation.  
  
Rai smiled and nodded as the Binding Charm was completed. "Everything seems do be alright since neither of you seem to feel nauseous which will be the only other possible effect of the charm if it had not worked properly." He checked his muggle wristwatch. "I have some business to take care of for a few minutes. I want both of you to remain here until I return." Glancing from one boy to the other, Rai quickly stood and exited the room.  
  
However, both boys had missed Rai's departure, too caught up in the memories and emotions that raged through their minds. Images of their childhood mingled with those of their years spent in Hogwarts. Feelings of hate, anguish, happiness, hope, fear, and. . .Harry and Draco both gasped as a last fleeting emotion coursed through them, stronger than any of the others. . .love.  
  
A shock silence followed as the two previous enemies stared wide-eyed at one another. Finally, it was Harry that broke the uncomfortable calm. "Is it really true?"  
  
Slowly, Draco nodded, looking in wonder at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "It has been for a long time. What about you?"  
  
"The same." Smirking, Harry stood and moved to the sit on the sofa next to Draco. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
Eying Harry, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "I suspect the same reasons as you."  
  
Harry smiled and again they fell into silence.  
  
"Do you think this could work?" This time it was Draco that spoke, catching Harry's attention.  
  
Emerald locked with silver and carefully they studied each other. Both seemed to search for some sign of the other's feelings and as they found the mutual love in their eyes, the two boys gradually gravitated toward one another.  
  
"Draco. . ." Harry whispered just as their lips met. A pleasant shiver ran down the Gryffindor's spine as his scooted closer to Draco's heat. The kiss was one of passion, love, and promise and to Draco and Harry, there was no other reality except for the boy across from them.  
  
Eventually they slowly and regretfully parted, panting from the lack of air.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get back to Hogwarts? I hardly think this will go by well with anyone there." Harry said as he buried his face in Draco's neck.  
  
Combing slim, graceful fingers through ebony strands, Draco sighed. "We'll figure out something, love. Don't worry."  
  
Both boys jumped when someone cleared their throat. Looking towards the door, Draco and Harry blushed when they found Rai leaning against the door jamb, watching them with amusement. "You know. If you wanted privacy you could have just asked for me to share a room with Ron instead."  
  
"Err. . ." Harry turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Did you plan all of this?" Draco interrupted.  
  
Rai's grin became even wider as he nodded. "You bet. After both of you told me close to the exact same thing I couldn't leave you guys to torture yourselves for another year. And both of you do deserve some happiness in your lives." Pushing away from the wall, the professor gave one last smile and a wink. "Dinner's in two hours. Have fun." With that he left the room, leaving behind the shocked couple.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Before they knew it, the remaining week had passed and they had again found themselves standing at platform nine-and-three quarters giving their good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George had already left a few days ago for Hogsmeade to start their new shop and as Rai and the others entered the train, they noted that it seemed much quieter now.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rai, and to the witch's surprise, Draco situated their belongings in a cabin together before they settled for the ride to Hogwarts. Like usual, Harry bought an enormous load of sweets, which he shared with everyone. So, as a result, the issue with the Slytherin and the Gryffindor were forgotten for now.  
  
A week flew by without incident and everything appeared to fall back into routine until one afternoon during Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had been scheduled the same class and Rai had predicted trouble before school had even begun but nothing like this. He had been reviewing the uses of a Unicorn's horn when a commotion had started in the back of his room and to his surprise it was Harry and Draco fighting madly on the ground.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What-" He stared wide-eyed along with the rest of the class as the two previously arguing boys kissed each other furiously. Although after a few seconds his surprise passed and Rai chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"What-is going on here?" At the door stood a pale Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Err. . ." Rai shrugged. "It seems as though they have settled their differences." Rai frowned when McGonagall leaned against the door. "Are you alright Minerva?" Making his way over to the Transfiguration teacher, Rai steadied her.  
  
Slowly, Professor McGonagall nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that this is- shocking." She raised an eyebrow in question at Rai. "You seem to be taking this well."  
  
Rai winked and grinned. "Well, I've had some time to prepare." He continued before the other professor could ask him about his last statement. "Now I do believe I have a class to settle." Waving, Rai hurried to the back of his classroom to separate Harry and Draco before they carried their activity any further and then he tried to calm the rest of the class.  
  
The dark-haired professor had managed to finish his lesson and as the students were filing out of the room, Rai looked up and grinned as the two still red faced boys approached his desk.  
  
"I. . .we'd like to apologize for what happened earlier." Draco began.  
  
"Well. . .apology accepted. That was definitely not meant for the classroom but it now seems that you two will have some explaining to do for the rest of the school." Replied Rai, setting down his quill.  
  
Harry's face showed surprise as he gazed at his professor. "You aren't going to punish us?"  
  
"What for?" Sighing, the wintry-eyed teacher smiled. "Remember, I was sort of responsible for putting you two together. I will not punish you for something that I helped to cause. Although, what I will do is give my assistance in explaining everything if you need it."  
  
Both Harry and Draco grinned widely and nodded. "Thank you Professor." Said Harry. "We'll ask if we find the need for it."  
  
Rai gave one small nod and quickly ushered his two students out of the classroom. "Both of you better hurry. You have Potions next and I hardly believe Professor Snape will be too thrilled to have you walk in late."  
  
He watched as Harry and Draco raced down the hall and shook his head when two furiously whispering Hufflepuffs walked past him. It was no mystery what they were gossiping about. /News sure does travel here./ Rai chuckled. /I will without doubt have fun at the next staff meeting./  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. . .*sigh* Here's the last chapter. I'm not really satisfied with the ending cause it just doesn't sound finished to me. In the future I may end up even redoing the ending but that depends on how much time I have. *shrug* We'll see. Please review and tell me how I did on the story. Thanks. 


End file.
